


She got WHAT?!!

by EllenLembs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLembs/pseuds/EllenLembs
Summary: Cat Grant returns to the CatCo offices. She is not pleased with the recent developments, and decides to take matters into her own hands ... SuperCat pairing.





	She got WHAT?!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic story for this fandom, and I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think!

Cat Grant was not a happy woman upon her return to CatCo’s building. Her private elevator was still there, and she had taken it to her floor. She walked into her office, yelling for Kara to come to her. Two minutes later, the young blonde still hadn’t showed up, and she had yelled for James to come to her office. Twenty seconds later, the broad-shouldered man was approaching her.

“James … do you know where Keira is? I’ve been screaming her name for two full minutes, and she hasn’t showed up yet. I know she has super-hearing, but everyone would’ve heard me by now. Where the hell is she?”

“Miss Grant … she got fired, Snapper fired her,” James softly said.

“She got WHAT?!” Cat screamed, and everyone on the floor looked at the two of them. An angry glare was all it took for everyone to look away. James explained everything, and Cat listened closely. When she had heard enough, she held up her hand, grabbed her purse from the couch and walked over to her elevator briskly. She called her driver while she was in it, and the car rolled up when she arrived downstairs.

“Kara Danvers’ place. Stat.”

The driver still knew where this place was, and took off as soon as she closed the car door. She settled into the seat, grabbing her phone. She had recently changed her phone background. It had always been her son, her dear boy Carter, but now it was something different. That last, emotional conversation in her office had been photographed and recorded by the people walking around on the floor. They’d never witnessed the Queen of All Media, the badass bitch Cat Grant hug anyone but her son.

Cat had demanded all pictures and videos of her and Kara for her own. Once she had found the perfect one, one where Kara’s face was visible, she had put it on her phone, ready to change it to become her background. She hadn’t done it immediately, not wanting to give it all away immediately. Kara’s heart had been broken, she could still feel it in the way she had hugged her close, in the way the girl had sniffled during their embrace.

“I’m coming for you Kara Danvers. Whether you like it or not.” She took one last glance at her phone background, putting it away as they arrived at Kara’s building. She took a deep breath, steadying her resolve as she opened the door and stepped out. One quick elevator ride later, she was knocking on the girl’s front door loudly but quickly.

“Miss Grant … What- you’re back! What are you doing here?” Kara rambled as she nervously fidgeted with her glasses. Cat smirked at her before pushing past her wordlessly. Her heels clicked against the wooden floors as she slowly stepped around the place, taking it all in. It was a cutely looking place, and she could see the younger girl living here, hanging out with her friends and sister. Cat smiled softly, hoping that she could hang out here too. She wanted to lie on the couch, in Kara’s arms and kissing her softly every so often while watching mindless television shows.

“Miss Grant … Is- is everything alright? Is there a reason you’re here?”

“Yes, I have a very good reason for being here, _Kara_.” Cat moved closer to the younger woman, following her until she was pressed against the front door. Kara had nowhere to go anymore and the older woman approached her prey with hungry eyes. She wouldn’t let her go this time, not again. She wasn’t making that mistake anymore.

“I am here for you Kara. You see, when I left, I could only think of one thing, of one person. _You_. I didn’t want to leave you behind, but I had to-“

“Miss Grant …”

“No, Kara. Not until I’m finished …” They looked into each other’s eyes directly as Cat continued to speak.

“I had to leave, so I could find myself again. I wanted to be sure of what I wanted again, _who_ I wanted. And it wasn’t long before I realized, before I knew that I want _you_ , Kara Danvers.”

“Me? But I-“

Cat cut her off by pressing herself against her, their bodies aligning as Kara was pressed fully against the door. Before the younger girl could say another word, the older woman captured her lips with her own. It was a soft, slow kiss, she didn’t want to scare her away. She was barely aware of her surroundings, but the soft but firm hands softly cupping her cheeks, that she felt. The older woman pulled her away from the door by her hips, her eyes barely opened as she tried guiding Kara to the couch. Their lips never parted though.

Once they reached the couch, Cat pushed at Kara’s shoulders. The girl, taken by the element of surprise, fell down onto it, but the momentum caused the older woman to almost fall on top of her as she straddled her. Her hands came up to tangle themselves into Kara’s hair, and their lips met once again.

“Kara …”

“Miss Grant … please don’t stop _Cat_ , please …”

“Never. Never again, I promise,” Cat husked into her ear before slowly sucking the earlobe into her mouth. She had had so many dreams about this, so many times had she imagined kissing the younger woman, holding her close and making love to her. She couldn’t wait much longer, and kissed her way down Kara’s neck.

“Cat I- there’s something you need to know …”

“What? What is it?”

“Cat … you were right about me …” Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She hadn’t wanted to lie to the older woman earlier, but she had no choice. “I am Supergirl.”

“Oh _honey_ , that’s not news to me … I’ve known about you a long time. I don’t care about that, but you can trust me, I’ll never tell anyone about you.” They looked at each other, affection clear in both their eyes. Cat kissed the girl sweetly, proving her point. Kara’s hands felt so strong, they felt incredible on her back as she rubbed it up and down.

The front door of the apartment opening caused them to break apart, but Cat remained seated on the girl’s lap.

“What the hell?! Kara, who is that, and what the fuck is she doing here?” a gangly man stepped towards them, his eyes furious. Kara moved them so the older woman was standing behind her, protecting her and standing in between them.

“It doesn’t matter who she is, you are not supposed to be here! You and I are over, O-V-E-R, how many more times do I have to tell you that?! You deceived me, you brought me down and I will never allow anyone to do that ever again!” Kara yelled as he approached her. He wanted to reach for the older woman, but Kara had his arm in an iron grip before he had the chance to even come near her.

“Don’t you dare touch her,” Kara’s whisper was full of threats. Cat was surprised by the fire coming from the young girl as she protected her. The older woman decided it was time for her to protect the younger woman as well. She ran her hand down the girl’s arm until she reached the hand that was still holding onto the boy’s fist. It caused her to let go of his hand, and he pulled it against his own body.

Cat stepped around Kara, steeling herself as she faced this fuckboy. “Listen you idiot. You are trespassing, and I suggest that you get the fuck out of this apartment, before I make you. Kara doesn’t want you here, I don’t want you here, so leave. I don’t know what happened between you two, but you heard her, it’s over. Get the fuck out! Now!”

“You can’t make me leave. Kara belongs to me, she’s mine.”

“People are never _owned_ by other people you asshole. Don’t think I can’t make you leave. I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with, and I don’t think you want to find out. Leave, now, before I call the NCPD, and they’ll be here before you can speak two words.”

“Kara, are you just going to let that happen?”

“You better listen to her. I don’t think you’ll like getting arrested, so get out of here, before we make you.”

Mon-El huffed, puffing his chest out. The two women were glaring at him, and Kara’s glare was about to turn to heat vision. He realized they were serious and stomped out the door, yelling at them.

“This isn’t over! I’ll be back Kara.”

“Oh no, you won’t,” Cat said as she slammed the door behind him. She turned around, looking at the girl. The older woman walked over to the couch again, watching as she sat down with a defeated sigh.

“Kara, baby …”

“I thought he’d finally leave me alone. Gosh, he was such an asshole while we were together, I … I can’t believe I ever got together with him.”

Cat stood in front of the rambling girl, cutting her off by cupping her face with one hand. She leaned down to take the pillow away from Kara’s lap – a habit she’d developed when she was nervous or scared – and took its place.

“ _Darling_ , it’s okay. It’s over now, I’ll make sure he never ever sees you again.”

“He’s very persistent Cat, he’ll find a way.”

“No, nuh-uh. I won’t let him. You’re mine, and I’ll always protect you baby girl. Always.” Cat shuffled closer, cupping her face with both hands and kissing her sweetly. Kara kissed her back tentatively, slowly letting her hands run up the older woman’s thighs and onto her back.

“Cat … will you hold me for a while? I just want to feel safe, feel normal and no one can do that better than you. Please?”

“Of course darling. Come here,” Cat said as she moved off of the girl’s lap. She sat down next to Kara, and indicated that she wanted to stretch her legs and lie down. She had dropped her heels onto the rug, and undid the button of her dress pants, sliding them down her legs. Kara was already wearing comfortable clothes, and watched with wide eyes as the older woman’s legs came into view.

“Kara, you’re staring. Come join me, let me hold you.”

Kara wordlessly sat down on the couch, lying down beside the older woman with her back to her. One arm served as a pillow for her head, the other came up around her waist as Cat pulled the girl closer, tight to her chest. The girl’s hair was still in a ponytail, and she nuzzled her way onto the skin of the back of her neck.

“I’m here Kara, you’re safe. It’s all going to be fine.” Cat continued to whisper sweet nothings, knowing that Kara would hear them all. The younger woman’s body started shaking with sobs, as everything started to overwhelm her. Cat was back, Cat was here, had kissed her, was holding her close to her own body. She had wished for this so many times, so many nights had she dreamt about being held by the older woman, her role model, her inspiration to keep going even when she was away.

“It’s okay, I’m here now. I love you, I’ll never leave you again … I promise.”

Kara somehow managed to say “I love you too”, but it was hard to as she couldn’t stop sobbing. She tried to stop herself, but Cat told her to let it all go. Kara did so, spending a good fifteen minutes just shaking and crying. The older blonde was still holding onto her, tightly pulling her against her own body.

“Th- thank you Cat. Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Hmm … yes. I could use a night in, and no better way to spend such a night is with the woman I love, cuddled up on the couch watching some silly comedy. Sound good?”

“Cat Grant watching some silly comedy? Is this real?” Kara’s face had a tentative smile. Cat smiled broadly, her beautiful baby girl was back to herself. She loved that the younger blonde had opened up like that, and vowed to do the same whenever the girl asked her things.

Cat chuckled. “Yes, it’s very real. Let’s order take-out, you can pick the movies for our movie night.”

“Would you like something else to wear? I can imagine that your outfit isn’t entirely comfortable,” Kara said as she turned around to face the older woman.

“Yes, please,” Cat whispered as she captured the girl’s lips quickly.

“Follow me, I’ll get you something from my closet,” Kara said as she stood up. Cat followed her further into the apartment. It wasn’t long before they entered the girl’s bedroom. Cat took it all in as Kara rummaged her closet for something that the older woman wouldn’t drown in. She eventually found a tank top that she hadn’t worn in forever, not since her shoulders had broadened because of all the training. She pulled that out, holding it out behind her so Cat could take it from her.

Next, she found some soft shorts that would fit the other woman. She took them from the pile, turning around to look at the other woman. Cat, the one and only Cat Grant was undressing right in front of her eyes. Her legs had already been bare, but now her upper body was as well. The bra was thrown carelessly onto the bed, and the older woman was facing away from her as she pulled the tank top over her head. Kara watched, mesmerized as the muscles in her back moved beautifully. She looked so beautiful.

When the tank top had been pulled down, Cat turned around, and Kara only had a moment to take in how the lace stretched beautifully over her tight ass before offering her the shorts with a smile. Cat took them, a smirk on her face, she knew the younger woman wouldn’t have been able to look away. She was hot, and she knew it, but it wasn’t what mattered right now. Right now, they needed to be cuddled up on the couch, eating take-out and ice cream while laughing their asses off at ridiculous comedies.

“Thank you darling,” Cat pressed a sweet kiss against her lips. Kara wanted to wrap her arms around Cat’s tiny waist, but a knock on the front door stopped her.

“That’s probably the food. I’ll be right back, take your time,” the younger blonde whispered as she kissed her one last time. Cat watched the girl walk away before pulling up the shorts to her waist. She took one last glance at the bedroom, hoping that she would be sleeping here tonight before walking back to the living room.

There, she met Kara, opening the boxes and putting them all over the coffee table. She slipped behind her, running her hands over the girl’s ass lightly before wrapping them around her waist. Kara only chuckled as she finished taking everything out of the bag. After that, she turned around in Cat’s embrace and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Let’s eat.”

“Mmmm, yes let’s eat. I have an idea for dessert, if you’re interested.”

“Maybe later, now it’s time for dinner.”

Cat sat down on the couch, pulling the girl down by her hips so they were pressed together at their sides. She reaches forward to take a container of food and settles against the back of the couch as Kara does the same. Before the younger blonde can take a bite from her food, Cat grasps her chin and turns her head. She closes her eyes, pulling her down until their lips meet. It doesn’t last long, she doesn’t want to distract them from their food.

“Let’s eat.”

The TV was playing in the background, but all Kara could focus on is the feeling of Cat’s bare legs against her own and she wanted to wrap the older woman into her arms and hold her close for the rest of her life. They slowly made their way through the food containers, sharing bits and pieces, and the older blonde could feel herself getting worked up more and more as the girl’s beautifully shaped lips closed around her fork to taste whatever she’s eating. She groaned as Kara’s tongue came out to suggestively lick her lips.

“Let’s clean up before we have that movie marathon.” Cat and Kara made quick work of the boxes on the coffee table, throwing into the trash can.

“You want something to drink? A snack for during the movies maybe?” Kara asked as she looked into the fridge for something to drink.

“You know, some popcorn sounds amazing for later, but water is fine for now,” Cat husked as she came to stand behind the younger girl. The moment Kara turned around, two bottles of cold water in her hands, she was pressed up against the older woman. She gasped, but Cat quickly tangled her hands into blonde locks and pulled her down for a kiss. They ended up against the counter, Kara hoisting the older woman on top of it as they kissed deeply. The bottles of water were long forgotten, and the younger woman wrapped the other’s legs around her waist so she could carry her over to the couch.

“Mmmm, Kara baby …” Cat husked as they sat down. Kara’s back was against the back of the couch, and the older woman was grinding against her lap. The younger woman let her lips trail down her neck, sucking and kissing it all over. She wanted to mark Cat, she wanted the world to know that she was hers.

“Do it. Mark me.”

Kara was always the best at following Cat’s orders, and this time was no different. She left three marks, purple bruises along the column of her delicious neck before moving down to her collarbone. Cat’s head was thrown back, and she couldn’t resist the grinding against any part of the girl’s body that she could reach.

They kissed deeply, and Kara gasped as the older woman broke it to suck at her neck. She had lowered her senses, but knew that there would be no marks left on her neck, no matter how hard the older woman tried to leave one.

“Cat … I know you want to mark me, trust me, there’s nothing I’d love more, but my body heals incredibly fast, you’ll never … marks don’t last unless I blow out my powers … I’m sorry.”

“Oh Kara, that’s fine. It doesn’t matter anyway …”

“Maybe we should get to those movies now. As much as I love where this is going, I’m not ready, not just yet.”

“I’ll wait, however long it takes baby girl. I love you, I’m not going anywhere, never again.”

“I love you too Cat. I love you _so, so much_.” Cat stayed on the girl’s lap and wiped away the stray tear that had made its way down her cheek before kissing her sweetly and moving off of her lap. Kara put in the first DVD and hit the play button before settling on the couch again. The older blonde moved into her arms, putting her head on the girl’s shoulder and tangling their legs together as they laid down.

“Mmmm, this feels so good. It feels right to be here with you.”

“It really does. I’ve never felt better than I do right now, not even when I first rescued people as Supergirl.”

Cat’s arm tightened around the girl’s waist, and Kara’s hand squeezed her waist as she kept it wrapped around the older woman. They barely made it through the first comedy, sleep overcoming them both as they finally felt completely at ease. Kara slowly moved Cat off of her and quickly put in the next movie, but Cat had already fallen asleep as she rolled herself into the blanket that had been covering them during the night.

“ _Oh, how cute. Gosh that’s a word I never thought I’d use when talking about Cat Grant.”_ Kara mused as she smiled down at the older woman on the couch. She turned off the TV, taking out the DVD and putting it away before slowly moving towards the couch. Cat had a cute little smile on her face, and Kara smiled as well as she picked her up, holding her in her arms. The older blonde, even in her sleep, cuddled closer to the younger girl’s warm body and tangled her hands around her neck.

They entered the bedroom and Kara slowly floated them onto the bed. She laid the older woman down on the bed and cuddled closer to her, pressing her front into Cat’s back. The covers pulled over the two of them, Kara wrapped her arm around the older woman’s waist, nuzzling her way into her blonde locks and onto the back of her neck, pressing a light kiss against the skin there.

“Goodnight Cat.”

Cat turned in the girl’s embrace, still half asleep and put her head against her chest to listen to her heartbeat. Her hands came up against the chest, and Kara rolled onto her back so they could be more comfortable. Cat followed, her leg coming up over the girl’s own. Kara slowly let her hand lower onto the strong thigh, pulling it up higher as the older woman settled against her chest. Her heart was beating slowly but steadily, and Cat smiled as she heard it.

“I love you sweetheart, good night,” Cat smiled as she looked up at the younger woman holding her. She leaned up, puckering her lips for a kiss and Kara chuckled as she leaned down to kiss the other woman softly on the lips. It lasted a few seconds, their lips slowly moving against each other before Cat couldn’t suppress the yawn any longer. Kara chuckled once again, kissing her forehead.

“Let’s get some sleep. You have to get back to CatCo tomorrow morning.”

“And you’re coming with me, Kara.”

“I got fired, remember?”

“I’m still CEO and editor in chief of CatCo Worldwide Media, and you belong in that building. I’m firing that asshole, and you’re coming back.”

“But-“

“No but, only yours and mine,” Cat said as she pinched the younger woman’s ass quickly. Kara yelped just a little, more because of the surprise than the pain she guessed humans felt. The arm that was wrapped around the older woman’s waist lowered until her hand was on Cat’s butt cheek. She too squeezed, the little gasp clear in the silent room.

“Now, I need sleep. You have no idea how draining emotions can be.”

“Oh but I do. Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Goodnight babe,” Kara whispered as she placed her head on top of the older woman’s head. A comfortable silence fell over them, and it wasn’t long before Kara heard the older woman’s breath even out and the lightest snore coming from her. The younger blonde followed her, and sweet dreams about domestic life with the woman she was still holding in her arms.

The next morning, Cat groaned. “Make that hellish noise stop, please I need sleep.” Kara found her sleepy voice so hot, but chuckled as she pulled the other woman closer to her chest. She kissed the top of her head, relishing in the feeling of holding Cat in her arms, so close to her own body. It was warm and sleepy, and Kara never wanted to leave this cocoon again.

“Good morning Cat.”

“Mmm, good morning. Do we really have to get up and go to work? What if I call to say that I’m not coming back just yet … maybe tomorrow, once I’m done with you,” Cat growled as she moved herself on top of the younger woman. Cat kissed her passionately for a few moments, until she felt Kara’s hands press against her hips.

“Mmmm, Cat …” Cat had lowered her lips to the girl’s neck, sucking lightly. She knew she wouldn’t be able to mark her, but she sure as hell wanted to try. Kara moaned, loudly, before gently pushing the older woman onto her back again.

“As much as I love what you’re doing, you need to go into the office today, fix the messes everyone has made. Only you can do that, babe. I’ll go make breakfast, you can take a shower to clean up if you want,” Kara said as she pressed a gentle but passionate kiss against the older woman’s lips. Cat groaned, not wanting to let go of the younger woman just yet.

“Okay, fine. You don’t happen to have any clothes for me do you?”

“You can take a look in my closet if you want …” Kara said as she held her hand out for Cat to take. The older blonde took hold of it and pulled herself up, knowing that the younger woman would stay standing. Once she was on her feet again, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled them closer together.

“Let’s just hope something fits me, something that doesn’t look too cheap. Not that I care, but people will ask questions if I don’t look like a million bucks.”

“You’re right. I’ll leave you to it. See you in a bit?”

“Yeah,” Cat husked as the kissed one last time before Kara let go of the other woman and paddled her way into the kitchen. The older woman sighed and took a look into the girl’s closet, picking out some black pencil skirt that she’d never seen before and a pristine white blouse somewhere in the back of the closet.

Cat took a quick shower, quickly figuring out how to work it before stepping in and letting the hot water stream calm her down. The arousal that was increasingly growing between her legs is washed away, and she relaxes into the feelings she’s experiencing. She was in Kara’s apartment, in the girl’s shower and the younger blonde was preparing breakfast for her after spending the night together in bed. As much as she wanted to take things further, she knew there was plenty of time to do that. They were together, and Cat wasn’t planning on leaving the girl’s side ever again, unless by force.

Cat dried herself off with the towel on the rack and dressed herself before finding her way back to the living room and kitchen. There Kara was, adorably fumbling with all the ingredients for pancakes. How this, _this_ girl was Supergirl was beyond Cat, but she had seen glimpses of the confident hero behind those cute glasses. She silently padded until she was standing behind the younger woman and slipped her hands around her waist.

“Morning again,” she whispered as Kara turned her head and leaned for a kiss.

“Breakfast is almost ready, I was just going to make some pancakes. Unless you don’t want them, I can-“ Cat cut her off with another kiss and smiled as she pulled back. The girl was dazed, overwhelmed by the sensations of the kiss and shook her head to pull herself out of it.

“It’s fine, I never eat that much for breakfast anyway. What’s on the table now is good enough baby girl. I don’t have that much time left anyway,” Cat said as she sat down at the kitchen table. Kara followed her, taken the seat directly across from her and offering her a cup of freshly cut fruit. The older woman smiled as she took it, picking up her fork and slowly munching on the pieces of fruit as she watched the girl eat.

“I guess those Kryptonians have a much better appetite than humans. I’ve never seen anyone eat this much and still stay this fit and sexy.”

“Different metabolism,” Kara mumbled in between bites. Cat watched amused, as she practically inhaled the food on the table. Once they were done, Cat offered to clean up so Kara could take a quick shower as well and change into something decent. The older blonde wanted her to come to the office with her. Kara kissed her on the lips once, their breaths mingling just a bit.

“Be right back.” Kara was showered and dressed within a few minutes, and Cat knew she had used a burst of superspeed to undress and redress herself. She was just finishing up putting the dishes away as Kara entered the kitchen.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, let me just dry my hands off and I’ll grab my stuff so that we can go. The driver was already waiting for them downstairs, knowing that Cat Grant would want to arrive at the CatCo building early enough to actually get something done.

Kara offered her hand to guide her to the elevator as she locked the apartment door and put her keys away in her purse. Cat laced their fingers together, pulling her further down the hallway. The elevator was empty as they entered it, and Cat came up to stand in front of the younger woman. Kara wasted no time and pulled the older woman’s back flush against her front, nuzzling into the soft skin of her neck. Cat was wearing heels, and that made things a whole lot easier.

They separated again as the elevator doors, but Cat wasn’t planning of letting go of her completely. They held hands all the way to the car, and the older woman felt Kara try to pull her own hand back as they stepped onto the streets. Cat only squeezed her hand and smiled as they walked their way to the town car waiting to take them to work. Kara opened the car door before their driver could and Cat smiled as she slid inside. Kara slid in behind her and the driver closed the door.

A comfortable silence enveloped them as the car took off, reaching the CatCo building sooner than either woman cared for. They had been making out in the back of the car all the way there, and Cat didn’t want to stop. Kara pulled back and smiled softly at her, urging her to come with her and go back to where she had always belonged.

“Come on. Time to do what you’re best at, leading CatCo to greater heights.”

“Well, I’m going to need you by my side, in whatever way possible.”

“I’ll always be right there next to you, no matter what happens,” Kara smiled. Cat saw the car door open and Kara stepped out gracefully before holding her hand out so she could help Cat out of the car. It had turned out that the pencil skirt was tight, even for her and she might’ve had some trouble getting in the car already. 

“Thank you darling. Let’s go,” Cat smiled as she kissed the girl’s lips in the middle of the street. People had noticed, and they both knew a picture had probably already been taken of this little thing. The older woman knew she would have some trouble explaining this to the board, but she didn’t give a shit. She was still the CEO of CatCo, and she could choose whoever she wanted to be with, all of them be damned.

Kara’s cheeks flushed, she ducked her head down as Cat tangled their hands together to pull her into the building. When the two of them arrived on the 40th floor, coming out of the private elevator that was usually only used by Cat, people looked up. They hadn’t seen the doors to that elevator open since the older woman had taken a leave of absence from her company. So now that there were two people coming out of that elevator, and those two people were holding hands nonetheless, it wasn’t hard to predict that mouths were falling open and eyes were widening.

“Stop staring everyone. I’m not paying you all to gawk at us, so get back to your jobs before I replace each and every one of you.” The employees quickly went back to their desks to do whatever they were doing before, and Cat and Kara entered the office lined with glass walls. James was looking at lay-outs and hadn’t heard them come in. He only looked up once Cat cleared her throat.

“Miss Grant, good morning. Glad to see you here again.”

“Yes, good morning James. Glad to be back.”

“And I see that you had that much needed conversation last night,” he nodded at their hands linked together. Cat looked down for a second before a genuine smile tugged at her lips and she nodded her head, glancing at the younger woman standing next to her.

“Yes, it was a very good conversation. And before you ask, no nothing happened-“

“Well, not _yet_ ,” Kara interrupted before Cat continued. “Yet, but we’ll get to that when the time’s right. I’ll take over from here, James so you can go back to doing what you love. Get out there and get me something, stat.”

“Right away Miss Grant. Later, Kara.”

Kara only smiled as Cat pulled her towards the chair behind the desk, smiling as she pushed her down onto it. The younger woman pulled her down with her and Cat straddled her lap without hesitation. Kara’s head tilted up and their lips met. In the back of their minds, they were both aware of the huge amount of kisses they had shared already, but neither woman could find it in her to care. Nothing would ever stop them from being together, and they had so many time to catch up on. So many moments that they had wanted to finally take that last step but couldn’t, so many months spent apart.

It wasn’t long before Cat knew that she really had to get to work. First thing on her agenda today, firing that asshole Snapper Carr. She told Kara to come with her to face him, and the surprise on his face was priceless as the two women entered his large office.

“Miss Grant, you’re back! And Kara, I thought I’d fired you, told you I never wanted to see you again,” he glared. Cat Grant could only chuckle, oh how naïve could this stupid idiot be. She walked up to his desk, placing her hands on it and leaning down.

“Listen you little fucking idiot. You made a big mistake. You’ve fucked up, and now it’s time to make things right again. You’re fired. Clean out your desk before I get security over here and have them escort you out of the building.”

“But Miss Gra-“

“No buts. Get out. You fired my girlfriend, and now I’m firing you. Feels awful doesn’t it?”

“Wait, your _girlfriend?!_ When did this happen? You know the board is going to be after your ass right?”

“I’m very well aware of that thank you very much. I’m not giving you the details, but I do suggest that you get out right now, before I throw you off my balcony.”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Cat growled as she towered over him. Snapper was still seated at his desk, his mouth opening and closing as he looked at the older woman. Kara slowly came up behind her, rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

Snapper Carr silently packed his things as people passed. Cat and Kara stood there, waiting for him to finish up. Cat wanted to personally escort him to the elevator, something Kara had been afraid of that day when the older woman showed up at her desk and placed the CatCo box on it. Once he finished, Cat followed the man towards the elevators and pressed the button for the ground floor.

“Bye bye,” she waved sarcastically. The smile on her face was huge as she called security to let them know to never let him back into the building. She walked up to where Kara was standing, holding her hand out.

“Now that that asshole is taken care of, let’s get this company sorted out completely. I’m gonna need your help, we’ll figure out your employment later.”

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” Kara and Cat walked into the office and the younger woman pulled up a chair to sit next to the other woman. They worked together, using Cat’s laptop to see what had happened during those months away. It took almost the entire day to sort through it all, but James had done an excellent job. God knows how long it would’ve taken them to figure things out if it hadn’t been for him.

While they were working, they sat closely pressed together. Kara’s hand settled itself around Cat’s waist, and they couldn’t stop sharing kisses every five minutes. They took breaks every few hours, Cat’s head ending up on Kara’s shoulder as she sighed deeply. The younger blonde would press a kiss to her forehead and they would relax for a while before getting back to work.

They stayed until everyone was gone. Cat had to resist the temptation to clear her desk with one sweep with her arm and throw the girl onto it so she could ravish her. It was one of her fantasies, and the older blonde knew they would be doing it sooner or later. Cat took the girl’s hand and led her out to the balcony. It was dark outside, and they stood next to each other in silence, gazing at the stars above them. It wasn’t long before Kara decided that she had to be closer to the older woman, and moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her tiny waist.

Cat cuddled closer into the embrace and hummed in delight as she tilted her head back until it fell against the girl’s shoulder. They lost track of time, just standing there, together. It was something that both women had dreamed of for so many times, and now it was a reality.

“Maybe we should be heading back babe. I’m tired, and I want you in my arms tonight.”

“And I want to be in your arms tonight sweetheart. Let’s get going then, I’ll text the driver to let him know to be here asap. Let’s get going.” Cat turned in Kara’s arms, a smile on her face before leaning up to kiss her. Kara smiled into the kiss, giddy at the feeling of their lips meeting. It was such an exhilarating sensation, every time again. A chirp coming from the older woman’s phone alerted them of the driver arriving at the front of the building.

“Let’s get going,” Kara husked. Cat squealed in surprise as the younger blonde picked her up with a mini-burst of superspeed and she couldn’t help but cuddle closer to the other woman. Her head came up against the younger woman’s shoulder and they stepped into their private elevator.

“Goodnight Miss Grant, Miss Danvers,” the doorman said as the two women passed the reception desk. The sliding doors opened as Kara carried the older woman to the town car. The driver greeted them and opened the door, and Kara didn’t let go of her as she slid into the backseat. Cat only tightened her hold onto the younger girl and smiled up at her. They relaxed into the seat, and it wasn’t long before they arrived at Cat’s apartment building. Cat really wanted Kara to meet her son, now that they had both shared their feelings for the other, but he was at his father’s for the week.

They headed up to the penthouse, and Cat opened the door for Kara, letting the younger woman pass through first. Kara’s eyes widened as she took in the huge penthouse before her. It was beautiful, big and it looked expensive but never extravagant. It was Cat in every way, and she had a huge smile on her face as Cat walked towards her.

“You like it?” Cat asked as she pressed herself against the younger woman. Kara wrapped her arms around her waist for what felt like the thousandth time, and nodded. They shared a long, passionate kiss before Kara husked to lead her to the bedroom. Cat hummed in delight, taking both her hands and leading her there but never turning around. She opened the door with one hand and pulled the girl in.

Cat didn’t hesitate and made her way to the bed, falling down onto it. Kara tried her best to hold back as she fell on top of the older woman.

“Maybe we should get some sleep, we have a lot of work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. But I don’t care about sleep right now Cat,” Kara leaned down to kiss her lips. Cat hummed, knowing where they were headed. She pushed the younger woman’s chest and Kara lifted herself up, floating just above her so Cat could crawl further onto the bed and lower herself onto the array of pillows.

“Mmm, don’t you look sexy, floating like that. So sexy, it makes me hot,” Cat husked as she lifted her hands to pull the younger woman down onto her. Kara kept herself up on one hand and used the other to skim the fabric of her own white blouse still adorning her lover’s upper body. She had been distracted by the sight of Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media wearing her clothes so many times during the day, and she knew she needed to take everything off before she got distracted again.

“Do you like seeing your own clothes on my body?”

“God yes. You look so beautiful, so hot in that. But now, I’m going to take it off of you.”

“Mmm, yes please.” Cat spread her arms, opening herself up for the younger woman above her. She closed her eyes and shuddered as she felt the chill air of the room brush against her naked chest. She arched her back, letting Kara pull the fabric away and she opened her eyes as the blonde threw it somewhere behind her, not caring where it ended up.

“Gorgeous,” she whispered, and the love was clear in her voice. She took her time undressing Cat, and the older woman had to close her eyes and try to get her breathing under control again. Kara took her sweet time fully undressing the woman she had pinned down onto the soft mattress, pressing kisses against every patch of skin that was revealed when the layers were peeled off one by one.

“You’re so beautiful Cat, always so beautiful. Let me make love to you, the way you deserve to be loved,” Kara whispered as they locked eyes. Cat was so touched by the feelings that washed over her at those words and she shuddered. No one had ever said those words to her, never so heartfelt, and she didn’t think she’d ever hear them, not before this moment.

“Kara …”

“Shhh … it’s okay. I love you, let me show you how much.” Kara Danvers had always been a nervous girl, except when she was Supergirl. The suit gave her confidence, gave her the feeling of being invincible. Now, she didn’t need it, she had everything she had ever wanted lying underneath her, and she never wanted to let go again.

They kissed, and Cat’s hands came up to tangle themselves into Kara’s long blonde hair. She tightened her hold as the younger blonde lowered her warm, wet tongue to her neck, and sucked sensitive skin into her mouth after she found her pulse point.

“Oh God, Kara … _baby_ ,” Cat gasped. Kara smirked against the column of the older woman’s neck before sucking just a little harder. She had figured out how to lower some senses and not others, and she felt the sharp tug at the nape of her neck. They moaned at the same time, and it wasn’t long before Kara knew that she had left a mark.

“Darling, that feels so good … please don’t stop,” Cat moaned as she felt her mouth lower itself onto her collarbone. The scratching of cotton against her hardened nipples made her realize that the younger woman was still fully clothed, and that simply couldn’t do. She tugged at where she was still holding onto the nape of her neck, and Kara looked up with worry in her eyes.

“Is everything alright? Did I hurt-“ Cat cut her off with a kiss. She reassured her that everything was fine, that she was enjoying it all very much. She lowered her one hand and brought the other up so she could open up the younger woman’s blouse but because she was so impatient, she ripped it apart, sending buttons flying across the room. Kara gasped, it was so hot when Cat was impatient, and she couldn’t wait to ravish her. It wasn’t long before they were both naked on top of the silk sheets.

Kara made love to her, slowly bringing her towards and later over the edge. She had intended to only use her mouth for the first orgasm, and Cat’s hands tangled into blonde locks as she gasped and writhed under the attention of the girl’s soft tongue. It was warm and wet, and Cat tasted amazing, it was such an amazing experience to feel the older woman fall apart beneath her.

“Kara … sweetheart,” Cat had moaned as she felt the girl’s nimble fingers rubbing her folds. She was already soaked and extremely sensitive, she had never felt an orgasm quite like that. But then the younger woman’s lips softly kissed her clit, and she found herself ready again. She let one hand come up her own body and started playing with a hard nipple as she looked down. It was so hot, Kara Danvers, her once bubbly, naïve assistant had her head between her legs and was about to devour her center with mouth and fingers.

“Mmm, Cat you taste so good, and you look great, panting like that.” Kara let two fingers slide through wet folds and slid her other hand up until she met the underside of a soft breast. She had spent a good ten minutes there, sucking, licking and biting softly at those hard nipples. She squeezed it in her hand, and lowered her head once again.

“Kara oh – oooh my God …” Cat let her head fall back onto the pillows as the sensations fell over her. Her back arched up as Kara suckled her clit into her mouth and pushed one long finger inside her. Kara felt her lover’s walls clench around that single finger and her clit twitch in her mouth. She let her tongue flick it softly a few times before releasing it. She took her finger out, replacing it with her tongue and pushed it in as deep as it would go. She knew that humans would probably get a sore jaw, but she didn’t feel anything. She heard a plea to come up coming from above her and replaced her tongue with two fingers before kissing her way up the older woman’s body.

They locked eyes as they’d done so many times before, and they could see the love in the other’s eyes. Kara continued to pump her fingers in and out slowly, bringing her thumb to her clit and rubbing it softly. Cat gasped, but never looked away from the girl hovering over her. She let her hands slide over her shoulders and onto her neck, pulling the younger blonde down for a kiss. Kara responded quickly and the older woman’s hands lowered onto her back, scratching as she felt her orgasm building.

“Kara … Kara please, _please_ I nee- need you sweetheart. Please,”

“I’ve got you Cat, I’ll always catch you,” she whispered against her lover’s lips as Cat tumbled and fell over the edge, her second orgasm of the night washing over her. She trembled and shook, and Kara slowed her fingers down as she brought the older woman down from it. Cat was out of breath, but she leaned up for a kiss anyway. Kara kissed her carefully, softly.

“Mmm, who knew my shy, cute former assistant was capable of making me come this hard … If I’d known, I’d kissed you on the lips much, much sooner baby girl,” Cat husked as she opened her eyes again. Kara was now straddling her naked hips, in a trance, and she surprised her by pushing the younger woman over and onto her back. She squealed, and Cat pounced on top of her. Her kisses were insistent, and Kara groaned as their lips detached, Cat’s sliding down her cheek and onto the sensitive spot right behind her ear. The older blonde sucked softly, knowing she wouldn’t be leaving a mark. She slid down the girl’s body, squeezing her breasts as she played with the hard nipples.

A few minutes later, Cat lowered herself down until she was in between the girl’s legs, and opened them. She found a center covered in wetness, and it was begging for attention. She didn’t know how long she spent there, using her mouth and fingers to bring the girl up and over the edge over and over again. She knew the girl was spent completely when she felt a weak tug at her hair.

Kara’s voice was scratchy and low as she whispered the older woman’s name. Cat kissed her way up, pressing kisses against her throat with a smile on her face. Kara caught her breath and pulled the older woman’s face up so she could kiss her. The younger blonde could taste her own essence on Cat’s lips and groaned. It was so hot.

Cat fell down onto the mattress next to her but rolled onto her side to face the younger woman. Kara did the same. The younger blonde pulled her closer, letting her settle her head against her naked shoulder and settled the other arm around her waist, her hand ending up right above her tight ass. Cat shivered, and Kara realized they were both cooling down quickly, still on top of the covers. A burst of superspeed later, Kara and Cat found themselves underneath the thick covers, a cocoon of warmth.

“Mmmm, this feels so good.”

“I told you I’d hold you in my arms tonight babe.”

“That you did. And I must say, I love the feeling of being wrapped up in the arms of the Girl of Steel. And I love you,” Cat said as she looked up at the younger woman.

“I love you too, Cat.” Cat snuggled into her chest, and Kara pressed her as close as she could. She rolled onto her back, and the older woman settled onto her chest, her ear pressed to where her heart was beating. They both smiled, it felt so natural to be cuddled up like that.

“Kara Zor-El.” Cat looked up, a confused look on her face. Kara smiled again.

“Excuse me?”

“My real name. My name on Krypton, and the one I’ve heard for twelve years before I came to Earth. Kara Zor-El.”

“Oh, darling. Thank you, so much. Thank you for sharing your secret with me. I love you, and I’ll never betray your trust.”

“I know, I trust you. Let’s get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight, babe,” Kara said as she leaned down for a last kiss of the night. Cat kissed her back sweetly, and cuddled into the younger blonde as her eyes closed. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep, and Kara followed her into the land of dreams.


End file.
